Run of The Mill
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: George and Paul have been a couple since the Hamburg days. They were doing fine until John expresses the attraction he feels towards Paul and Paul accepts the compliments without acknowledging George or John's feelings. Paul feels that ignoring the two will cause the drama to stop. This only causes a bigger rift between the three of them leaving George to feel insecure and unloved.
1. Chapter 1

The two wasted no time. Lips pressed feverishly against one another as they kissed and groped each other as though their lives depended on it.

Paul was flustered and fearful of someone walking in on them. They were still backstage after all. Paul pulled away from the kiss and tried to push the other man away.

''C'mere...C'mere...''George moans breathlessly yanking Paul against him over and over as Paul struggled to break from his grasp,''C'mere Paulie...don't tease me like that doll...''

Paul shakes his head and squirms in his arms,''I'm not trying to tease darlin'...We're in public Geo! Anyone can just waltz on in here and see us!''

George gives him a mischievous look that makes Paul's insides melt,''Let em'...''

Paul considers it for a moment before shaking his head and squirming to get away from the other man once more,''We can do this at the hotel...''

''What if I can't wait for the hotel? What with the way you shimmied those hips earlier...It's a surprise I didn't jump you right then and there...'' George murmurs his eyes lidded as he leans in for another kiss.

''Geo! Wake out of your randy daze and listen to me! We can NOT fuck here...'' Paul says as if he's reprimanding a child.

''Oh but we can...I like the thrill of it Paulie...please? Please? I wouldn't mind you just slippin' your hand in my trousers...please doll...'' George's voice is thick with lust as he pulls Paul close to him once more.

Paul feels his face heat up considerably as George presses his arousal against his leg.

''You are so daring when you're turned on Geo...I can't do this here...'' Paul whines.

''Aaah, I don't believe you for a second. You'd love it...You love being the center of attention...you get off to it too...admit it...I'd love to fuck you in public and get caught...specifically by John...I'd love to see the look on his smug face.'' George mumbles snuggling against Paul's neck.

''Jealous prat,'' Paul mumbles under his breath.

George made a low sound of disapproval while groping Paul's ass as if to say it was his and all his.

''You have nothing to worry about George...I'm all yours...'' Paul moans enjoying the way George touched him.

''I know...'' George answered not at all sounding confident.

Lately, things had been strained between George and John. Paul can trace it all the way back to Hamburg. There had always been a bit of a rift between John and George. George had known Paul first after all. Once Paul and John started hitting it off and hanging out more George became more clingy and possessive. Not in an overpowering way, he was still gentle and very considerate but he was also cold and calculating.

He'd time the things he did in accordance with John's movements. He'd wait until John's eyes traveled over Paul's frame before placing his hand on Paul's thigh or snuggling up against him jokingly.

Little subtle movements that let John know that Paul was all his.

George had a creeping feeling that he was going to lose Paul to John. In a matter of time, Paul will leave and the very thought of that tore George up inside.

''Geo~'' Paul moans swaying his hips some.

''Please...please...Paulie...please...I'm aching for you...I need it doll...'' George groans a deep frown on his face.

''Calm down Geo...Cor, you sound like you're gonna die without it.'' Paul teased rolling his eyes.

''I am love...I am...'' George murmurs into Paul's neck.

Paul rolls his eyes once more and slowly maneuvers them to a nearby couch. George wasted no time climbing on top of Paul and ravishing him.

Paul gaped in awe at how quickly George took off his coat and shirt. His fingers were a blur as he undressed his upper half. Without skipping a beat he did the same to Paul minus the coat. Paul had thrown that off earlier.

Paul laid beneath George with his shirt completely open and his tie hanging loosely from his neck. He looked like a dream.

''You look good enough to eat love...'' George murmurs breathlessly.

''Hm? Do I? Wanna eat me now or later?'' Paul teases with a wink.

George's eyes roll subtly for a quick second and Paul snickers at how easily his words can affect the other.

George leans over Paul and captures his lips with his own. George grinds down on Paul slowly and sensually. He had to stifle a moan when Paul starts grinding upwards, his hip movements wild and aggressive.

Paul snickers noticing that his lover is trying his best to contain himself above him. The kiss becomes more aggressive and urgent and Paul loses himself in it. Paul adored how loved and cherished George made him feel. George always looked to him with reverence. This only increased the closer John got to him. Paul remembers the very first time he became aware of how John made George feel.

Paul was seated next to John in the studio. They were joking next to each other on the couch like normal. John said something about Paul's eyes being beautiful in a snarky tone that was meant to be mocking but it made Paul gape at the man in shock.

So did George who was strumming idly at his guitar. Ringo was paying them no mind on the other side of the room.

Paul blinked a few times and so did John. Paul was hoping beyond hope that he wasn't blushing because he felt that his face and neck were hot,''My eyes are beautiful eh?''

John's eyes dart around nervously and he mumbles,''Can't take a joke Macca?''

''What was the joke?'' Paul asks feeling warm and excited.

John struggles to find an answer and mumbles,''Shut up.''

Paul smiles,''Your eyes are beautiful as well John...''

It was John's turn to blush. The two gaze at each other for a while. Paul felt a surge of electricity between them. If he wasn't with George he would have kissed John right then and there.

Ever since that day George had become very possessive of Paul and mean spirited towards John in subtle yet effective ways. It embarrassed Paul and sometimes shocked him since it was so out of character for his lover.

To his dismay, the one thing he was worried about in the back of his mind happened.

The door slammed open and they both heard John exclaim,''What the fuck!?''

Paul wanted to scramble to get up but George wouldn't budge. He instead pressed another kiss to his lips.

Paul glared up at the other man but George paid him no mind instead of looking over to John nonchalantly,''What do you need John?''

John stood there glaring for a moment before saying,''We need to be going soon ya queers.''

Even though John was stone-faced his eyes showed his shock. Paul looked away from John in shame. How could George be so calm and relaxed right now?

''Thanks for telling us...we'll be done soon,'' George replied coolly.

John's eyebrow and the side of his mouth twitched involuntarily a few times,''We don' have time for this...could you please get dressed and fuck in the hotel?''

George chuckled a few times enjoying how John struggled to contain his rage.

Paul smacks George on the side and sits up. He scrambles to button up his dress shirt and fix his tie. He throws on his jacket and works on fixing his hair up.

He can't bear to spare a glance at John. He could feel the other man's eyes on him and just couldn't take it.

To Paul's relief, he and John were assigned to be roommates this go around. Paul didn't want to so much as look at George at the moment. It wasn't like George to stir the pot like this. Paul didn't even know where all of this was even coming from. What the hell was George thinking?

Paul was sitting on his bed in his pajamas running the events of the day over in his mind obsessively. He was broken from his thoughts by John plopping down on his own bed after leaving the shower.

John was in nothing but his boxers. Paul can feel his eyes on him,''Sooo...you and George?''

Paul shakes his head refusing to look up at him,''I-It's nothing...''

''Didn't look like nothin'.'' John says glaring at him suspiciously.

Paul shrugs weakly refusing to look at him still.

''So...when did it start?'' John asks curiously.

''Um...I don't know...look, I'm really tired!'' Paul lies crawling under the covers and hiding under them like a coward.

John snickers from the other bed,''You don't have to tell me...was just curious is all...why George of all people?''

Paul snorts,''Have you seen George!? Those cheekbones...''

It was John's turn to snort,''You're bloody mad! Mad I tell ya! You're out of George's league. He doesn't deserve you.''

Paul pretended he didn't hear that.

John lets out a sigh and lays down in his bed. He says goodnight and turns out the light. An hour later there were soft knocks on the door.

Paul gets up to answer it thinking that it was Brian. To his surprise it was George. The guitarist greeted him with a swift kiss and motioned that he wanted to be let in.

Paul complied and the two of them tiptoed into the bathroom. Wanking each other off in the bathroom isn't the most romantic of scenarios but it works in dire straits. Paul writhed as George stroked him to completion while doing the same for his lover.

Their kisses were passionate and lustful. Paul struggled to keep his voice down at some points and he hoped beyond hope that John couldn't hear him.

After the two of them finished they hurriedly cleaned themselves up and spent a little time cuddling while standing up. George kisses him on the forehead before sliding out of the room.

When Paul lays back down he hopes that John slept through all of it but today just wasn't his day.

The room was silent for a little bit before John spoke up,''You're a screamer eh?''

''I didn't scream!'' Paul says argumentatively feeling as though he was going to die of embarrassment. John snickers a little on the other bed.

''You're very vocal...you sound like a dying dog...'' John deadpans still not facing Paul.

''Go to sleep John.'' Paul snaps.

''How can I!? Your loud wailing is stuck in me ears! Criminy!'' John complains.

''Was I really that loud?'' Paul asks feeling self-conscious.

''Yeah,'' John grunted.

Paul didn't know how much more humiliation he could take for the night. The earlier incident was one thing but this was another.

John grumbles,''You sounded beautiful though.''

Paul didn't know how to respond to that so he simply tries to go back to sleep and ignore the strange feeling in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning things were strained. The only person that was chipper was Ringo. Ringo sat humming to himself while chowing down on a biscuit and sipping his morning coffee.

John was gazing out of the window, George was sipping his earl grey tea and half-heartedly eating eggs and fruit, and Paul was focusing on eating his breakfast as if ignoring everything around him would make the situation improve.

As soon as Paul finished his food he started fidgeting and looking for anything he could use to distract himself.

John, one to never miss an opportunity to pick on someone, slid next to him and mimicked him.

Paul glares at him for a second before looking away. It wasn't easy to ignore the man next to him. John made it increasingly difficult by bumping his knee against Paul's under the table. Paul ignored the butterflies that it made him feel.

John never liked being ignored so he upped the ante. He started pushing Paul with his shoulder until he was practically in his lap.

''Do you mind!? Paul exclaims feeling more annoyed by the second but overjoyed at the same time. So many conflicting emotions were hitting him at once.

Did he or did he not like the attention from John?

Did he want to continue his relationship with George or did he want to give John a chance? Was John being serious or was he just joking around?

Was John seriously sliding into his lap right now!?

Paul hisses and pushes the other man off of his lap swiftly hoping that George didn't see it and if he did he hopes that his boyfriend didn't mind.

He was never that lucky.

John whines at being rejected and leans against Paul's shoulder once more. Brian scoffs and says,''Cut it out John! It's too early in the morning.''

John whines,''I couldn't sleep though...It's all Paul's fault. He kept me awake with all his wailin' and screamin'.''

The room went dead silent.

All you could hear was George's fork drop onto his plate.

Ringo was a sight to see. His jaw was practically on the table.

Brian squints at John trying to figure out if it was a gay joke or not.

Paul starts hysterically fake coughing to try to fill the awkward silence.

George practically growls and struggles to keep his tone steady,''What does that mean?''

John shrugs,''It just means that Paul is loud at night.''

George blinks slowly and deliberately,''And why is that?''

John shrugs again,''He's a screamer I guess...''

George's next move shocked everyone but John. John was quick to dodge it along with Paul who ran from the table altogether.

Geroge had thrown a butter knife as though it was dart. He aimed for John's forehead. Brian let's out a startled yelp and rushes to hold John back before can jump on George.

''Lads! It's too early for this!'' Brian says trying to get John to calm down.

George jumps up and gets into John's face,''You take everythin'! You ruin everythin'! When can I have something without John Lennon putting his grubby little hands all over it!?''

''Aye! You're jumpin' to conclusions! I never said who was makin' him scream! You weren't supposed to be in our room last night and yet there you were pinning Paul up and fuckin' him in the bathroom!''

There was another awkward silence.

Brian let John go and pinches the bridge of his nose.

Ringo lets out a long sigh before saying,''Welp...''

Paul who was horrified hid his face in his hands as if it would shield him from facing the situation.

John snickers,''You've always been jealous of me you fuckin' twat. You're just mad because you ain't good enough! And Paul is too afraid to hurt your sweet little feelings by telling you the truth! You ain't enough for him! End of story!''

George's frown falters some and he struggles to stand his ground against John's harsh words,''T-That's not true! I am more than enough for him! Aren't I Paulie...?''

Paul takes his hands from his face and says,''Of course you are Georgie...John's just jealous himself...don't listen to him. I love you, Geo!''

Brian looked to be on the verge of passing out.

''I love you too Paulie...'' George coos smiling.

''Oi! What a bunch of queers!'' Ringo exclaims rolling his eyes.

Everyone ignores his outbursts and continues focusing on the gay melodrama in the middle of the room. John lets out a long sigh through his nose,''Fine. If you want to stay unhappy with Geroge, stay with him. But I know you'll always be thinkin' about me...''

Paul felt a tingle go down his spine and warmth spread below his belt.

John's words kept echoing in his mind.

_''But I know you'll always be thinkin' about me...'' _

Paul bit his lip and tried to get rid of the mental images those words gave him. He does think of John late at night. He does wonder what it would be like to have him as his own.

George crosses his arms and says,''He said he loves me. Now sod off!''

''He'll come around one of these days...'' John says with confidence and Brian jumps in between them to stop George from socking him in the face.

* * *

Paul was dead tired after the show. He was so tired that he felt that as soon as his head hit the pillow he'd be out like a light.

George and John were still bickering constantly and trying to one-up one another. Paul was beginning to get used to it.

John invited Paul to an afterparty but Paul declined, the only thing he wanted to do was sleep. He let himself be guided to the room that he was sharing with George, took a quick shower, and plopped down on the bed.

He barely noticed when George crawled in with him and snuggled against his side.

Before he passed out for good he heard Geroge whisper words of love and praise to him as he drifted off.

* * *

The band was given a bit of a break between shows and Paul took advantage of it. He stayed curled in his bed with Geroge's arms wrapped around him.

George's nose was buried in his neck.

Paul was about to drift back to sleep when he heard Geroge ask him a question.

It was muffled in his neck.

''Will you stay with me? Am I worth it to you?''

Paul tiredly muttered,''Yeah...''

George grunts in return.

Paul feels George intertwine their fingers as he drifts back off.

* * *

Later when he wakes up again Ringo is sitting on the bed next to theirs chatting with George. They both think that Paul is still asleep so Paul takes the opportunity to listen in.

Ringo was mostly talking about missing his family and life off of the road. George talked about missing his freedom and the ability to do whatever he liked without being mobbed. It was the standard stuff. Paul was about to drift back to sleep when Ringo asked,''Why him? Why not get some bird?''

''Me and Paul have been together for a very long time...I can't just give up on him...'' George mumbles.

''Why him though?'' Ringo asks again.

''I-I don't know...I've always had a thing for Paul...He was like a big brother to me at first but then...my feelings for him grew and I wanted nothing more than to be with him...'' George mumbles.

''Hmmm...How did you take it when John arrived?'' Ringo asks softly.

''Umm...I didn't take it so well...I pretended to though...I kept a straight face. I was supportive. I pretended that I wasn't scared...'' George admits,''Also...I tried to...um...sabotage him at times. But listen! It wasn't what it sounds like! He started first! He would hide my guitar from me and make fun of me for dumb things so I started hiding his guitar from him and doing silly shit like that...I remember...John wrote a love poem for Paul and even though he never said who it was for specifically I knew who it was for...I...I hate to say this and I'm ashamed of it to this day...but I destroyed it...I spilled milk on it ''by mistake'' It was a beautiful poem...it truly was...I think Paul would have loved it...but that was the problem...the poem was essentially John asking Paul out...I couldn't risk Paul seeing that...John wouldn't talk to me for weeks after ruining his poem. It was so childish of me...''

''You were a child at the time weren't you?'' Ringo asks cocking a brow.

''I...I guess? I don't quite remember...'' George says softly.

''I think you're too hard on yourself about this...I think you're thinkin' about this too much...Whatever will be will be. All you can do is work on the present. If Paul stays good. If Paul leaves good. You can live without him...'' Ringo says take a puff from his cigarette.

''Yeah...I can live without him...But I can not bear seeing him with John...I can't live with that reminder every day...'' George practically whispers.

''Good thing Paul's not leavin' ya.'' Ringo says confidently,''Well...anyway let's go shopping and then hit up a disco! C'mon! Let's have fun!''

George reluctantly agrees.

Paul is left to ponder over what he had just heard.

It was barely five minutes before he heard knocking at the door. It took a while for Paul to get up and answer it.

When he did, the last person he wanted to see was there smiling at him. John must have picked up on his mood because his smile fell and he asks,''What's wrong Paul?''

Paul sighs and shakes his head,''Come back another time...''

John sighs,''I really need to talk to you, Paul...Please?''

Paul caves and lets the man in.

Paul sits on one bed and John on the other.

''What do you want?'' Paul asks softly.

''I want closure...I want to know if we'll ever have a chance or if this is just some dumb fantasy.'' John says simply.

''What if it's both?'' Paul offers tilting his head.

John blinks a few times and tries to process what the other man just said,''Come again?''

''What if...during this current timeline it is just a fantasy? But later on down the line, you will have a chance?'' Paul offers.

Jonh just blinks at him.

''What if I am off limits now but I will be yours tomorrow?'' Paul asks again.

''What type of esoteric bullshit are you on about?'' John asks shaking his head in confusion.

''I'm saying that we could be something in the future.'' Paul answers.

''What if I can't wait that long? What if I need you now?'' John questions.

''Slow and steady wins the race...'' Paul sing-songs.

''But I can't keep at this pace!'' John counters glaring at Paul.

''Johnny it will be sooner than you think! I want my relationship to end organically...'' Paul says gently.

John growls and shrugs in defeat.

Paul smiles,''Thanks for understanding Johnny...''

''Can I at least get a kiss now?'' John asks his tone hopeful.

Paul nods and walks over to John. He sits on his lap and wraps his arms around the other man's neck. The kiss is languid and John moves as though he is savoring every moment of it. Paul moans softly into the other man's mouth and shivers when John runs his hands down his back to stop at his backside. John squeezes and pulls Paul in closer. They stay locked in the heated kiss for a little while longer until they hear keys get inserted into the lock of the door.

Paul practically flies across the room and attempts to fix his appearance as quickly as possible.

When the door opens George goes into defense mode,''What are you doing in here?''

''Just came to talk to Paul,'' John says smiling cheekily.

''Good. Now get out.'' George grunts sitting the keys on the tv stand.

John, for once, does as he is told with a smile,''Goodnight lads~''

''G'night.'' Paul and George both mumble.

As soon as John is out of earshot George says,''We need to talk.''


	3. Anything for you

''About what Georgie? Are you alright?'' Paul asks softly.

''I don't feel loved. I feel alone actually...I feel lonely and as though you are worlds apart from me...why didn't you stand up for me earlier Pual? Why are you not taking my side?'' George asks feeling exasperated.

''I..I'm sorry that I made you feel that way Geo...It's just that...This is a very awkward time for me. I don't know which way is up and which way is down! I don't know what I want and I just can't figure it out! Give me time George! There is so much in my face day in and day out! I can barely think!'' Paul exclaims.

''I feel the exact same way and yet I know that I want you and only you! Can you say that to me honestly?'' George asks looking desperate for an answer.

Paul takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly,''No...no Geo...I can not say that...I can't say that I only want you...''

George's face falls and he nods in understanding,''I knew it...I just needed to hear it from you...''

There is an awkward silence before George speaks up again,''I can make you change your mind...''

Paul blinks a few times not sure what George means. George captures Paul's lips with his own and pulls him close to his body. Paul squirms uncomfortably for a second before melting into the embrace.

After a few seconds Paul breaks the kiss and gazes at George,''What do you wanna do George?''

''Sir.'' George sneers correcting Paul.

Paul blinks a few times before catching on,''Sir...Sir George...''

''Just sir.'' George corrects looking at Paul with cold calculating eyes.

''Yes sir...what do you desire?'' Paul asks softly finding it difficult to keep eye contact with the other man.

''I want you on your knees,'' George says simply. He sits back on his bed and unbuckles his belt nonchalantly. He unbuttons his shirt as well before shrugging it off.

Paul gets down on his knees in front of the other man. He's nervous. He hasn't done this very often and he can tell that George is not in the mood to be displeased.

This side of George always came as a shock to Paul. He honestly could never become accustomed to it. It was always so jarring.

George looked down at him through heavy lids,''Ya gonna do somethin' boy?''

Paul nibbles at his lip and tugs on George's trousers with shaky hands. George lifts up in order to help him. Paul nervously pulled George out of his boxers and let out a shaky breath on George's half hard cock.

''U-Um...sir...'' Paul whispers.

''What!?'' George snaps impatiently.

''I-I'm scared, sir...'' Paul admits his voice shaking,''Please don't gag me?''

George looked to be considering it before answering,''We'll see. Be a good boy.''

Paul nods and leans forward. He traces his tongue gently over the head of George's cock his licks were tentative and experimental.

George takes in a sharp breath through his nose and buries his hand in Paul's hair,''Quit teasin' me. Suck!''

Paul shivers at the harsh command. His trousers felt incredibly tight. George's dominant side always did this to him. He was practically drooling at the thought of taking his Master's cock into his mouth.

He'd savor every second of it.

Above him, George snickered some and mumbled,''You look like a bloody starvin' dog. Just suck it already will ya?''

That sent more shivers down his back. The fact that this was the same person that was usually gentle and soft-spoken was driving him wild,''Y-Yes Sir...''

Paul takes George's cock into his mouth. It's heavy on his tongue and thick enough that he has to slack his jaw some in order to make room for it. Paul lets George bob his head up and down.

Paul felt himself blush as the sounds of his obscene slurping filled the room. Paul felt George slowly push him down further with each bob of his head. Paul felt the head of George's cock get dangerously close to his throat and uvula. It made his shoulders stiffen in fear.

Paul had a sneaking suspicion that George was trying to make him gag.

George always let out the most delicious moans whenever Paul gagged on the head of his cock.

George was letting out quiet moans and sighs above him. He was now leaned back propped up by his elbow. The other hand outstretched onto Paul's head,''Faster Paulie...That mouth of yours is bloody amazin'...''

Paul increased his pace soaking in the praise George gave him.

Paul ignored the aching in his jaw as George increased the pace even more. Tears were starting to prickle in his eyes and his cock was painfully hard. It was so hard that he needed to touch himself to relieve the pressure.

Paul sneakily put his hand between his legs and gently rubbed at the tip of his cock while trying to keep George distracted with his mouth.

It didn't take George long to pick up on what Paul was doing. He pulled Paul's head up from his lap and asked,''What are you doin' there lad?''

Paul nervously moved his hands from his lap subconsciously,''Nuthin'...''

''What did I tell you about wankin' without my permission!?'' George asks with a sneer.

''Y-You said it's what bad boys do...'' Paul mumbles refusing to look at the other man.

''Yeah...are you a bad boy Paul?'' George asks sitting up straight.

''N-No...'' Paul mumbles awkwardly.

''Yeah...yeah you are. And Bad boys get on all fours don't they?'' George says his tone threatening.

Paul whimpers and undresses. He gets on all fours on his bed and waits for George to get behind him.

George spends a little time preparing his opening before sliding inside gently. His first few thrusts were gentle and loving before they increased in pace and ferocity.

One thrust, in particular, made Paul scream into his pillow. He could hear George chuckling above him.

Paul gave up any and all resistance and let George take him from behind. He lets out a sigh when George starts stroking his cock to completion.

Paul couldn't form words all he could do was sob into his pillow until George hit is prostate and stroked him just right. His vision blurred and he was in heaven for a few seconds. He let out a long satisfied groan when George finished inside of him.

George pulls out and moves Paul out of the way to discard the soiled sheets. He throws them to the other side of the room and carries Paul to his bed. Paul blushed at the strength of his lover. George always made him feel protected. They both cuddle against one another and George gently rubs up and down his back,''Paulie...are you alright? Is there anything you need? Ice or salve?''

''Not yet love...'' Paul mumbles into his shoulder.

''Okay...tell me when you need it...'' George says softly.

''Okay...'' Paul sighs out tiredly.

''I love you, Paulie...''

''I love you too Georgie...'' Paul sighs out.

There's an uncomfortable silence that falls around them. George breaks it by singing:

_''No one around you_

_Will carry the blame for you_

_No one around you_

_Will love you today and throw it all away_

_Tomorrow when you rise_

_Another day for you to realize me_

_Or send me down again''_

Paul blinks back tears of guilt.

_''As the days stand up on end_

_You've got me wondering how I lost your friendship_

_But I see it in your eyes_

_Though I'm beside you_

_I can't carry the lame for you_

_I may decide to_

_Get out with your blessing_

_Where I'll carry on guessing''_

Paul interrupts him,''C-Can we just sleep?''

George goes stiff beside him, Paul knows that he has hurt the other man's feelings but he really couldn't take the lyrics of that song. He's never heard it before but it was too eery and too familiar. He didn't want to hear such a sad song especially not one about him.

''Sure...anything for you Paulie...anything for you...'' George whispers he gets up and turns off the light. Paul sighs as George comes back to the bed and snuggles against his side.

_**Anything for you...**_

_**Anything for you...**_

_**Anything...**_

Paul can't stop the steady stream of tears that leave his eyes.


End file.
